


Bloodlust

by WashboardRibsAndBrokenCribs



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Age Difference, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Excessive use of italics, Gaslighting, Genital Mutilation, Knifeplay, M/M, Masochism, Oral Sex, Self-Harm, Self-Mutilation, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 15:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WashboardRibsAndBrokenCribs/pseuds/WashboardRibsAndBrokenCribs
Summary: Normally he'd be delighted by the fact that not only was Magnus nonjudgmental, but they shared a common interest.  But here...Toki and Magnus find common ground in a shared kink. (pre-betrayal)





	Bloodlust

**Author's Note:**

> Arrives six years late to the fandom with a guilty ship.  
> Take note of the warnings on this one, there's blood and Magnus is very very fucked up. Typical Hammertooth relationship, heed that as well. 
> 
> Stay tuned for my bullshit riffing in the ending notes.

He likes Magnus. He actually does. 

And every day he fights down the nagging thought in his mind that he shouldn't. He shouldn't trust him, he shouldn't even like him, he's forgetting something important... 

Magnus. Magnus Hammersmith. The name is very familiar, but he can never place it. He figures he's heard of him somewhere—the reason the two first met was because of the Rock-A-Rooni Fantasy Camp, he wouldn't have been there had he not been known for something. 

He needs to remember to ask Magnus about his previous bands. Maybe that would jog his memory. 

For now, though... all he can think about is the warmth of another body pressed against him. Sitting in Magnus' lap, head resting against him, listening and feeling his heartbeat. 

“Hey, Toki,” Magnus squeezes his hand to get his attention, “You doin' alright there, bud?”

Toki seems to startle awake, finally coming back to himself. He almost didn't recognize his name, Magnus says it so infrequently. A moment passes before it occurs to him to say something. “Yeah, I'm fines.” 

The older man smiles at him. “Still pretty shaken up about what happened the other day, huh?” 

Oh yeah. Being the victim of bullies and nearly _dying,_ he almost forgot. But Magnus saved him then, and the thought makes him scoot closer in Magnus' lap. 

“Yeah, I guess,” he says again. 

“Well, you don't have to worry about that. Those dickheads won't be botherin' you or anyone else for some time.” He brushes Toki's hair away from his face and presses a kiss to his forehead. “So try not to think about it too much, okay?” 

Toki only responds with a nod. That was his problem, he was thinking too much. He should listen to Magnus more; he was so much older and smarter. 

Vaguely he recalls hearing a tale from his mother, something along the lines of “the more grey hairs you have, the wiser you are.” She used it as a way to instill in him a respect for his elders. 

If there was any truth to that idea, then Magnus was certainly far wiser than him. 

He ponders the idea while toying with a silver strand that hangs in his face. Magnus allows him for a while longer before gently nudging his hand away. Decides to preoccupy him instead by kissing him. 

Toki needs that, and kisses back. 

They take their time with it, often times parting just to breathe one another in. And it gradually intensifies, with Magnus being the one to first introduce tongue. Toki welcomes it, taking note of the taste of cigarettes and coffee and _Magnus_. The latter ties it all together and makes Toki chase the taste and kiss him deeper. 

Kissing always was his favorite, with girls or with anyone, really. The other guys often wouldn't indulge him, so it was nice to have someone who would. If they only would, they'd see how good it could be, how it could lead to a whimpering, breathless Toki squirming in their lap. 

He doesn't realize how breathless he's become until Magnus is the one to break the kiss. Toki finds himself gasping in deep gulps of air he didn't realize he needed. 

He knows how he looks after some intense making out; cheeks ruddy, eyes glassy and lidded, caring less about the hair hanging in his face. But Magnus looks largely unchanged, expression still as soft as though he were still only comforting Toki. And maybe he was, but Toki was fine with that. 

“Excited, huh?” Magnus asks, before reaching down to answer himself. Even through his (tight) jeans he can feel the obvious lack of a dick in the kid's pants. Still, the shape of his vulva fits perfectly in Magnus' hand. And he's right on his assumption, if Toki's reaction is any indication. 

“Mm-hm...” Toki nods in response, giving in to the urge to grind down into Magnus' palm. His hands are so big and hold on to him perfectly, and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't imagining what it'd be like to have those long calloused fingers deep inside him. 

They were guitarist's fingers. Magnus played guitar. For what band, again...? 

“Yeah, I thought so. Pretty cute, how worked up a little kissin' gets you.” He gives a crooked smirk, and that same alarm goes off in Toki's head. That he should be worried—that that _smirk_ couldn't mean good things. 

Magnus continues. “Unfortunately, I ain't quite as young as I used to be,” unbuttoning Toki's jeans as he does so, the warm hands welcoming as they slide across his exposed waistline. “Ain't quite as easy to rile up. Luckily, there are ways around that. I've found that diving into certain... _kinks_ can help out.” 

“Whats?”

“Y'know; fetishes,” as he speaks his fingers find their way into Toki's pants and press on his clit, earning him a gasp, “things that get you _excited._ ”

As his fingers encircle and caress his clit, Magnus presses kisses to his collarbone and up his neck. “So, what I'm wondering...” his voice lowers even further as he grows closer, “is if there's anything like that... _for you._ ”

Toki almost doesn't hear him over his own whimpering. His fingers feel as amazing as he had hoped, but it's not enough. He's grown so used to having his clit played with as a secondary thought, that he needs something else to go along with it. He suspects Magnus knows as much, and is purposely teasing him. 

He wraps his arms around Magnus' neck, tangling his fingers in his curls. He tries to kiss him, but it doesn't last nearly as long as he'd like. Magnus has that same smirk on his face, watching Toki's expression expectantly as his hand moves further down and two fingers slide inside him. 

Toki arches and tosses his head back. “O— **oh,** mm... mmMagnus...” 

He hears Magnus hiss and swear at that, and Toki smiles internally, glad to know he can get that kind of reaction out of him with just some pretty sounds. 

His fingers can reach deep, spreading and curling in just the right ways, but now leaving his swollen clit aching and throbbing from neglect. God, Magnus was just going to keep teasing him, wasn't he? 

“O—okays...” Toki concedes, Magnus taking that as his cue to let up. Removes his fingers and moves to set both hands back at Toki's waist, before thinking better of it. A thought enters his head giving in to his curiosity; lets himself get a _taste_ of Toki off his fingers. 

As he does so Toki's face goes red, and it's a good color on him—Magnus even says as much. That earns him a punch in the arm. 

“Speakinks of reds...” Toki uses that as his starting point, and it's definitely gotten the other man's interest. He's eager to see where that leads. 

For being partially blind, Magnus makes very intense eye contact. Intense enough to make Toki forget his words. 

“Wh... uhm, okays, so—” Toki stumbles over his words, trying to figure out where to take it next. The more he fumbles, the more he feels self-conscious, and Magnus' intense gaze on him isn't helping. 

Even closing his eyes doesn't help. Instead he tries to bury his face in Magnus' shoulder, to say it as quickly and quietly as he can. 

“I-it's bloods. I like... I likes bloods.” 

He says it so quietly he almost hopes Magnus doesn't hear it. But he does, and it gives him the wickedest grin Toki's ever seen on him. 

“Really, now?” his voice has lowered to practically a growl, and it makes Toki shiver. “What a coincidence... Looks like you and I have something in common.” 

Normally he'd be delighted by the fact that not only was he nonjudgmental, but they shared a common interest. But here... it's bittersweet, and Toki doesn't even know why himself. 

His answer comes in the form of a knife. A pocketknife, that Magnus seemed to have plucked from thin air. Suddenly all the anxiety he's had makes sense, he knew something was wrong, he should have listened to his gut. 

His mind is in panic mode, telling him to leave immediately, to run away from the danger, to not ask questions, but he freezes. All he can do is close his eyes and wait for the sting of the blade. 

...

It never comes, and he doesn't even want to know why. Maybe he already died and missed the pain entirely. That would be ideal. 

He chances a glance back at the scene around him. His eyes are drawn to the glint of the blade in the light, but it never closes in on him. 

Instead, the blade is drawn to Magnus. 

Right under the line of his defined cheekbones, on the right side of his face, he drags the blade across, and a thin line of red follows. And he smiles. 

Smiles right at Toki, who's left stunned. All of the fear that had previously overwhelmed him is now replaced with worry. He wants to ask why—why everything; why did he do that, why would he hurt himself, why would he do that _for Toki—_

A thousand questions fall dead at his lips as a drop of blood seeps from the new wound and runs down his face. Just as it threatens to drip from his jawline, Toki's mouth meets it. His tongue trails along the same path, up to the wound, and he presses a kiss to it. Gently, as though trying to kiss it better. 

When he pulls back he intends to say something, but he forgets it all when Magnus looks at him in a different way... with a hunger and ferocity in his eyes. 

He doesn't get a chance to speak before Magnus is pulling him in closer, purposely grinding into him and— _oh,_ Magnus is already a little hard. 

That should be even more concerning, yet Toki finds himself giving more into that growing heat in his lower half. The heat that spreads and clouds his judgment and urges him to do what feels right. 

And what feels right is to press his thumb to the wound, trace it in the same way it was made, encouraging it to bleed more. His thumb comes away bloody and he licks it clean without even thinking about it. It's a move that leaves Magnus staring at him hungrily. 

The knife is raised again, and this time Toki doesn't flinch. Instead he watches carefully as Magnus brings the knife to his lips this time. 

His lips part and he presents his tongue, plants the tip of the blade in the center, and slowly drags it down, feeling it rip through flesh. Blood wells up and spreads quickly, and a stray drop escapes before he can pull his tongue back. 

Toki takes that as an invitation to chase him; to grab hold of him with both hands and kiss him like his life depended on it. If Magnus was disinterested in kissing him before, he was downright _anxious_ about it now. 

He's eager to allow Toki to explore his mouth, to let Toki suck on his tongue until blood and spit is running down his chin. To bite on his lower lip just hard enough for it to feel like a threat. 

“ **More.** ”

_No more._

“More,” Toki agrees. 

The knife switches hands, from right to left. Toki focuses on it as it's drawn next to Magnus' neck. For a moment it's held horizontally, straight across the center of his throat, and Toki panics at that. He startles and his grip tightens on Magnus, only for the knife to continue moving. 

Of course he wouldn't do that—now Toki just feels stupid and embarrassed. It never even occurs to him that Magnus would intentionally pause at that moment just to make him panic, because he'd never do that... right? 

The blade lands at the side of his neck instead, just slightly above his collarbone, bites just shallow enough to bleed. 

Toki tries to move in on it, only for Magnus' hand to cover it instead. Two fingers press on either side of the cut, forcing it to ooze more. His fingers come away red and he presents them to Toki, who's eager to lick them clean, looking up at Magnus from under his lashes the whole time. 

With his hands clean and Toki latching on to the newest wound—he can _feel_ Magnus moan before he hears it—Magnus makes work of unfastening his jeans. Toki's hands fall to meet his, excited (and a little nervous?) for him to finally pull out his dick. 

His anxiety largely stems from that regular initial worry of seeing someone's cock for the first time. If he keeps his eyes closed and his face buried into Magnus' neck, it's like they're just doing it in the dark. He can deal with it then. 

Nervous fingers dance up the length of his shaft, allows himself to see the shape of it with his hands alone. When his fist closes around the head—uncut, he notes—Magnus tosses his head back with a groan and a swear. 

His free hand runs through Toki's hair, gently tugging to pull him backwards, and he catches his mouth in a kiss. One more kiss, one more swipe of blood from his tongue while it's still flowing, one more squeeze of his cock before—

The taste of blood and the weight in his hands prompts a horrible mental image. One that frightens him so much he has to shudder to rid himself of it. In his distraction he missed what Magnus had apparently said to him.

“ _On your knees._ ” 

The way he _commands_ it leaves Toki trembling in fear and arousal. He practically melts to the floor under the older man's stern gaze. 

“Toki,” it's the first Magnus has said his name in a while, it almost sounds unfamiliar. He says it so sternly Toki jerks his head to meet his sight dead on, in a move so similar to the way he behaved around his parents. 

But that's not what he wants. 

“Don't look away.” 

Toki forces himself to watch, to fight whatever's inside him that's urging him to say no. 

Magnus wouldn't seriously... would he? He had to draw the line somewhere. He couldn't just continue to mutilate himself. 

Magnus, who, cock in one hand and knife in the other, continues to do just that. 

Foreskin is rolled back and a single bead of pre sits at the top of his cock, swiped away before the blade touches flesh. It lines up perfectly with the slit, following along as the edge tears open skin once again. Almost as though he were simply widening what was already there. A low moan rumbles in his chest.

The fresh blood looks so much more vibrant compared to the other wounds he's caused that night, which were now turning darker as they attempt to heal. It flows so much smoother, too, past the head and over Magnus' fingers and continuing down the length. 

Magnus looks to him for a reaction, and Toki can't help himself. 

He does what's expected of him, and what he, despite all the fuss his mind continues to raise, also wants to do. 

His tongue follows the trail that's left, over Magnus' fingers until his own can take their place, and back to the tip. He tastes that touch of salt that's now joined the overwhelming taste of iron. 

Magnus is still getting off on this. 

And that, (un?)fortunately, also gets Toki off. 

He wants to lick him clean, but at the same time, wants to see him bleed more, wants to coat his cock in that same vibrant crimson. 

He keeps a tight grip on the base and slowly strokes up, until he reaches the head and gives a firm squeeze, watching him bleed out more. For a brief moment, he can feel his pulse and see the flow intensify, in rhythm with his heartbeat. 

The fresh blood collects in the rim created by skin, before it overflows and largely coats his hand. He spreads the excess around and slicks up his cock with it. He's always loved the idea of using _blood_ as lube... 

A slight tug on his hair and a warning growl has him reminded of the task at hand, Magnus pulling him closer a little more insistently. 

Without warning he sucks the head into his mouth, hollows his cheeks and swirls his tongue over the new wounds. The thought crosses his mind that it's almost like sucking the blood straight from his veins, and he swallows around him and takes down a mouthful of blood and spit. 

“ _Good boy..._ just like that...” Magnus' voice is low and rough, but he's saying such sweet things, things that make Toki shiver. He works his free hand down the front of his jeans—feeling that he's still wet from all the teasing Magnus had previously put him through. 

However unsanitary it may be, his mind races with thoughts of how else they could use this. Magnus could _fuck him_ with his bleeding cock—fingers slip inside himself at the thought. He wants to suggest the idea, but Magnus has a hand in his hair and is urging him to stay down. 

The only give he's allowed is to bob up and down the length of his cock, his hand following along and smearing more red when the previous coat has been licked away. Often he'll pause at the top to tongue the slit, urging it to bleed more to keep the taste strong. Whenever he does that he feels Magnus tremble underneath him, and finds himself echoing his moans. 

“ ** _Oh my god, yes..._** Toki, that's it... _just like that..._ ” 

Hearing that makes Toki's fingers work furiously at his own clit and nearly sends him over the edge. He wants to cry Magnus' name in return, but settles for just moaning desperately around him. 

“S _hhhit—_ God, you're gonna make me cum,” he warns, “Toki—look at me—I want you to take it all, okay?” 

Toki hums his affirmation and takes that as his cue to step it up. His bobbing resumes and on the downward motion he tries to take in a little bit more every time. Forces himself to linger as the head hits the back of his throat, and wills his throat to relax as he pushes it even further. 

His efforts earn him two fists tugging his hair, with Magnus lurching forward and doubling over with a howl. Toki feels the sudden burst of heat hit the back of his throat, with no choice but to swallow it down. 

His own hand, despite feeling the oncoming cramps from being forced into such an awkward position, practically _vibrates_ in his attempts to chase his orgasm. It finally hits, like an explosion inside him; he hears the blood rushing in his ears and feels his clit throbbing under his fingertips. 

The intensity leaves his lungs burning and he doesn't realize it's from a lack of air until Magnus lets up on him. Without hands forcing him down, he shoots bolt upright. Thick strands of spit connect him still to Magnus' cock, strands which are quickly broken as he coughs to clear his airway. 

The thought crosses his mind; he's a little disappointed he didn't get the chance to taste or see the way blood mixed with cum and turned it pink. 

Maybe next time. 

He crawls back into the older man's lap, straddling him much the same as before. Magnus looks wiped out, but allows the contact nonetheless. The blood running down his chin has largely dried, and the first wound at his cheek as begun to clot. And still he opens his eyes and offers Toki a coy smile. 

Toki wants to mirror it, but can't force himself to. Already the worry has started to return, and he can't look Magnus in the eye. 

“Magnus... we should talks.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Titles: "I Ejaculate Fire" , "I Cum Blood" , "Magnus' Future UTI"
> 
> Also the whole time I was writing this, my partner and I were dying at this totally being Magnus. : https://youtu.be/ujiPA_FPNqM?t=130
> 
> Also picture: The aftermath and Magnus having to talk to his fucking urologist. "What happened here??" "I... got.. mugged." Magnus. Why are you this. Why am I this. 
> 
> Follow my bitch ass on tumblr for more nonsense. " hippocratessocrates"


End file.
